Secrets and Lies
by Reader255
Summary: Riley is a 15 year old girl in the Foster system and is placed in a new home and a new School aka Achor Beach where she meets and becomes friends with Callie. Riley has secrets & something to hide. When Callie starts figuring out her secrets how will Riley react? Will she tell Callie the truth? Will she let Callie and the rest of the Adams-Fosters help her? I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**The first day**

It's the first day at anew school yet again for 15 year old Riley and she was tired of being known as the new kid at school. Even though she has been to dozens of different schools she still gets nervous on the first day. Since she was 5 years old when she entered the foster system and every few months sometimes even less than that she would be placed in a new home and a new school. She finally arrives at her new school Anchor Beach Charter School and before she gets out of the car her foster dad reminds her how it is important that she makes a good impression and how she better do good in school. He also tells her that she has to stop in the Vice Principal's office to get her class schedule.

 **Riley's POV**

I make my way to the Vice Principals office to see a tall, tan, curly haired woman at her desk. I knock before I enter the office and the women got up and introduced herself as Ms. Lena Adams Foster and that I could have a seat.

"So Riley after reviewing your academic record I have determined a class schedule and I have placed you in several advanced class which are English, History, Biology, and Geometry. For the rest of your classes I put you in Spanish, Anatomy and Physiology, and Creative Writing. On top of those classes you have study hall and lunch do you think your going to be able to handle all of that? Do you want to change anything?" Lena said.

"No, thank you that sounds good." I replied.

Lena said, "Okay how about I show you to your first class which is creative writing with Timothy who is a wonderful teacher."

 **Lena's POV**

As I lead Riley out of my office I realized I had a parent meeting in 5 minutes and Timothy's classroom is on the other side of the building. I look around the hall for anyone one of my kids when I noticed Callie and remembered her first class is with Timothy.

I yelled out, "Callie could you come here please!" When Callie finally reached me I looked over at Riley and said "Riley, this is my daughter Callie who is also in Timothy's class this period and she is going to take you there because I have another meeting otherwise I would take you. Callie and you have a few things in common, after all it wasn't that long ago when it was her first day at Anchor Beach too."

I then turned to Callie "Hey Callie do you mind taking her to class with you and showing her around today?" Callie replied "Yeah no problem. C'mon Riley we better get going or we are going to be late."

 **Riley's POV**

"So what brings you to Anchor Beach?" Callie asked.

"Well I am in the Foster system and about a week ago I was placed in a new home and my foster parents decided I should go here." I answered honestly.

Callie looked at me, "My brother and I were in the Foster system too and then we were adopted by our Moms. So I know what it's liked to be in the system and to be the new kid."

I looked up at Callie, "It's cool that you have to Moms. So do you like it here?"

"Yeah, the teachers are good, the other kids can be a little judgmental at first, but it gets better. So this is Timothy's classroom. There is an empty seat next me you can sit next to me if you want?" Callie said.

I replied, "Yeah sounds great." And with that we headed into the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fanfiction. I would love any feedback and am open to any suggestions where you want to see this story go. I don't own any of the characters. Also any new characters are completely fictional any resemblance to real people is a coincidence.

 **Callie's POV**

I can tell Riley is nervous the way she is fidgeting in her seat and I was about to say something when Timothy cut me off.

Timothy gets everyone's attention "Everybody listen up we have a new student Riley Robertson with us I want you all to make her feel welcome. Riley why don't you introduce yourself."

Riley nervously stands up "Hi, I'm Riley and I'm 15 this isn't my first time in a new school, I like to play soccer and basketball, I play the guitar, and I like photography. Wow Lena wasn't kidding when she said we had a few things in common. Timothy continues on with class and discusses the importance of themes and plot twists.

Timothy gives us a new assignment. "Alright let's see today is Friday, so this is going to be done on Monday. I want you guys to partner up and I want you to write a fictional stories about secrets and try and have your story contain some form of plot twist. It needs to be 7 pages minimum and I expect since you have a whole weekend to do write these stories that they will be well written. Ugh 7 pages. I don't really talk to many people in this class and Riley doesn't know anybody, but me so I decided I would ask her to be my partner.

 **Riley's POV**

Callie looks over at me and asks me to be her partner. I told her yes and she asks me to come over tomorrow afternoon to work on it. I told her I would ask my Foster dad tonight and give her a call. She also invited me to site with her at lunch and considering I know no one else I said yes. We say goodbye and I head to my next class hoping I won't get lost. I honestly can't wait for lunch I am hungry and at least I will know someone aka Callie. That is the one thing I hate about being the first day at a new school you don't really know anybody.

 **I know these first two chapters have been a little slow, but I promise things will be picking up in the next chapter or two. Warning next chapter will contain some violence**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning this chapter contains some violence, swearing, and mentions of abuse.**

 **Callie's POV**

I find a table at lunch and shut down and I am looking around for Riley when I see Jude, Connor, and Marianna heading my way. I look at them and say "Hey guys how is your day?"

Jude and Connor both replied good. Marianna on the other "Well Kelsey is starting drama, ugh, why is my life so complicated. How is your day going?"

I replied, "Well actually I made a new thanks to Momma who introduced me to Riley, she is a year younger and a grade below me so in your grade Marianna, it's her first day, she is in the Foster system, and she likes photography and plays guitar. She is also going to sit with us at lunch today if that's cool?" Everybody was excited that I made a new friend and was excited to meet her especially Marianna who had plenty of questions. I finally see Riley and waved her over this way. Marianna looks at me and says "She looks a lot like you Callie, but thankfully she has my fashion sense." I replied "haha very funny."

 **Riley's POV**

I see Callie wave and head over to that direction. I see three other people sitting with her and I become a little more nervous. I sit down and starting eating my apple and Callie looked at me a little weird but I just ignore it. Instead I look at her and say "So Callie how do you know all these people?" Callie explained that Jude is her biological brother and she went into the system at 10 and Marianna is her system and she was also adopted by Stef and Lena. Lastly was Connor and he was Jude's best friend. Jude looked at me and said "So what is your new Foster family like? Do you like them?"

I replied "Yeah they are nice, I mean I have been in worse homes. My Foster dad is a police officer and my Foster mom is a Nurse. They are booth around and make sure I am not getting into any trouble." Before anyone could say anything Vice Principal Mrs. Adams-Foster came over to see how my day was going and she was glad I had made some friends. Then the bell rang and I went to my next class.

 **A few hours later**

 **Riley's POV**

It's the end of the day finally and I head home to get the chores done before he gets home. I start to wash the dishes and start making dinner when I hear the door open. I think to myself oh crap he's home but at least he doesn't seem angry or drunk. I can tell he's in a good mood so I ask about my project with Callie.

I say "Sir, I have a partner project for my writing class and my partner is Callie Adams-Foster she is actually the Vice principals daughter and I was invited to go over at 1pm and have been invited over for dinner and to spend the night, because the project is going to take all day and I was wondering if I could go?

He looks at me and I am praying he isn't going to hit me. He says "Yes, you can, but if you say anything or any funny business you will regret it you hear me? I want you to check in with me every two hours is that clear?" I reply "Yes sir, I am going to call and tell her that you said I could come over."

He looks at me and punches me several times in the stomach. With each punch it hurts more and more. I will do anything for it stop. He keeps yelling at me "You little bitch, I am nice to you and that's how you repay me. Next time you don't say your going to call her you ask if you can. God you can't do anything right you piece of shit. You are only here because my wife wants you." And with that he gives me one last punch, but this time he hits me in the face. I am hoping that I won't have a bruise. I look at him and ask if I can go call Callie and he surprisingly gives me permission. So I go call Callie before he changes his mind or hits me again.

 **Where do you want to see the next chapter start when Riley goes to Callie's house or Callie answering Riley's call and having a family dinner?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning this chapter mentions abuse. I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Callie's POV.**

I am in my room doing some homework when I hear Stef call everyone for dinner. So I head downstairs and when I am on the steps I hear the phone ring and wonder if it's Riley. I run to go answer the phone, but Stef beats me to it. Stef turns to me "It's for you Callie, a girl named Riley." I take the phone out of Stef's hand and say "Hey Riley." She told me that her foster dad said she could come over and spend the night. I told her that I would see her tomorrow and then I took place at the table and started to fill up my plate.

As I fill up my plate, Stef asks me "So sweets who is this Riley?" I replied "She is a new girl at school that I became friends with after Momma introduced me to her and she is actually in the Foster system. So, we have a few things in common. She also plays guitar and likes photography. You might know her foster dad he is police officer like you." Stef says "Really, do you know his name?" I told her no and then Marianna and Jude then chimed in saying how she seemed really nice when they met her at lunch.

Stef replied "Sweetheart I a, glad you made a nice new friend, so when am I going to meet this young girl?" I looked back and Stef and said "Well, we are partners for a project for Timothy's writing class that's due on Monday and she is coming over tomorrow afternoon and is spending the night. I already talked to Momma about it."

Stef looked over at Lena "Is that so Mama?" Lena replied "Yes this true and Riley is a very nice young girl I am glad you are friends with her Callie. You of all people know what it's like to be the new kid at anchor beach. I'm glad for Riley's sake she made a friend as sweet as you and one who knows what it is like to be in that system." Stef looked at me "Well I am excited to meet her." After dinner was all finished I went and got ready for tomorrow and then I went to bed.

 **The Next Day**

 **Riley's POV**

I am getting my things around to take with me that I am taking to Callie's house. I change into different clothes and I notice the bruises on my stomach. They look really bad I am going to have to remember to change in the bathroom at Callie's so no one sees the bruises I finish getting changed I put jeans and a t-shirt on. That's when I look into the mirror and notice my puffy black eye and I realize there is no way I am going to cover that up, but if anyone asks I have the perfect line my foster dad was playing softball with me and I threw him a pitch and when he hit it was line drive and I couldn't get my glove up in time and hit me in the face. I quickly pull my hair up and realize there is no way I am going to be able to wear my contacts in, so I grab my glasses and put them on. I grab my stuff and head downstairs where he is waiting to take me to Callie's house.

Of course the first words out of his mouth is "What are you going to say about your eye when someone asks?" I told him the softball lie and he looks like he might hit me, but instead he tells me "For once you were smart and are doing something right." And with that we head to the car. On the drive to Callie's house he reminds excuse me threatens me that I better not say anything. I tell him goodbye and I get out of the car because we were at Callie's house and I head to the door and pray that they will believe the softball story...

 **I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I would really appreciate any feedback or hear where you want the story to go.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I would really appreciate any feedback or hear where you want the story to go.**

 **Riley's POV**

I go up to the front door and I can tell my hand is shaking as I lift it to knock on the door. I am not nervous about meeting the rest of Callie's family, but I am nervous that they won't believe my lie or that I will do something here that will make my foster dad mad. A few moments later the door opens and I see Marianna. I can tell by the look on her face she immediately noticed my eye. She says "Hey c'mon in." She then yells out "Callie, Moms, Riley is here!" I could tell she was about to ask what happened to my eye, but before she could her Moms came into the room and I heard Callie coming down the stairs. Her moms must have notice my eye because I see them exchanging looks. Then a tall blonde woman reaches out her and hand and says "Hi I'm Callie's other mom, you can call me Stef, and you must be Riley it's nice to meet you." I quickly reply "It's nice to meet you too." I finally see Callie coming down the stairs. Vice Principal Mrs. Adams-Foster says "Nice to see you again Riley, you can call me Lena here. Sweetheart what happened to your eye?" I look and see Callie has finally entered the room and noticed my eye as well. I then look back at Stef and Lena and say "Well my foster dad and I were playing softball last night and I threw him a pitch and when he hit it was line drive and I couldn't get my glove up in time and hit me in the face and well I woke up this morning with bruise. It's no big deal, I just wish I would gave gotten my glove up a little sooner." I look at all of their faces trying to tell if they bought that lie. I think everyone did, but can't quite tell if Callie bought it. Stef looks at me and says "That happened to me once and I looked just like you the next day. See it can even happen to the best of us." I forced out a laugh and Marianna looked at Stef and teased "Since when were you good at playing softball?" Stef quickly responded "You better watch it Miss Thang!" Lena turns and looks at Callie " Sweetheart, why don't you take Riley up to you room and start working on your project and we will check in on you guys later?" Callie nods and looks at me and says "Yeah, we better start we have a lot to do. Follow me!" And with that we head upstairs.

 **Callie's POV**

As Riley and I are working on our project all I keep thinking about is how Riley said she get her bruised eye. I want to believe her story, but in the back of my mind all the lies I said to cover up my bruises. Maybe I am reading to much into things so for now I won't say anything, but I am going to keep my eye on her after all I know the signs of hiding your abuse. I wonder if she's ever been in an abusive home before and know that I think about it I don't know even know why she ended up in the Foster system. I think I will wait and ask her when we aren't working on our project. As Riley, and I are on about page 5 of our paper when I hear a knock at my door and I look over and realize it's Stef. So I say "Come in." Stef enters the room and says "How is it going in here?" I reply "Good, we are two pages away from meeting the minimum requirement."

Stef looks over at Riley "Are you doing okay?" She looks back at Stef and says "Yeah I'm okay Callie is really creative." I still wonder though if she is really okay. Stef stands up and says "Well I'm glad things are going good in here and I just wanted to tell you dinner will be ready in 10 minutes, so why don't you guys wash up and head downstairs?" We both nodded and said okay. And with that we washed our hands and headed downstairs.

 **Riley's POV**

We went downstairs and entered the kitchen to find Marianna, Jude, Stef, and Lena at the table filling their plates. We are having spaghetti and salad for dinner I grab a plate, fill it with food, and sit between Callie and Stef. We all start eating and Stef looks over at me and says "So Riley tell me about yourself I want to get to know you a little better." I reply "Well I'm 15, I play soccer, basketball, and softball. I like to play guitar and I like to read. I'm interested in photography and I have been in the Foster system since I was 5." Before she responds Marianna says "You really have been in the system for 10 years?" I nod my head say "yes." She then states "I can't even imagine what that is like I was only in for a few years. I was in the system because my mom was drug addict and was to busy getting high to take care of me and my brother. So if you don't mind me asking why did you enter the system?" I hate when people ask me that because when they do I have to tell them what I like to call "the story" and I hate thinking about that...

 **So why do you guys think Riley went into the system? What reason do you want to see Riley go into the system for? I would enjoy any suggestions!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all your reviews some wanted Riley to slip up and tell the Fosters what is really happening to her and she will just not quite yet.**

 **Riley's POV**

Marianna is talking about her birth mom and how she got in the system. Then she looks at me and asks the one question I hate people asking me "So if you don't mind me asking why did you enter the system?" Callie and Jude looked at me awaiting my answer. Stef and Lena immediately gave Marianna a look and said "Really Marianna?" I look back at Stef and Lena and say "No it's okay." Then I told my story.

" _Well the reason I went into the system is I had no one to take care of me. So I am guessing your all wondering what happened to my parents then. Well I had a mom and a dad, my dad was a Lieutenant in the Army and my mom was a nurse. My dad was first deployed not long after I turned 1 and returned shortly after I turned 2. My dad was deployed again for about two months before my 4th birthday. I missed him so much between his 1st and second deployment he spent as much time with me as possible. He even got to see my first dance recital and he was the first person to ever teach me how to kick a soccer ball. About two weeks after my 4th birthday two men in uniforms showed up at my house to inform my mother that my Dad's humvee hit an IED or a roadside bomb and the he um, well he died. I still have his tags, his favorite sweatshirt, and the flag they gave us at the funeral. Then in December about 4 months later and two weeks away before Christmas I got sick at daycare, so they called my Mom at work to come get me she was on her way when she hit a patch of ice, lost control of her car, and well she passed away too. Since my Mom was an only child and her parents died before I was born, my Dad's brother died when I was 2 he was also in the Army, I was sent to live with my Dad's Mom, she was a single mom my Dad's dad left a when he was 2 and later passed away. Shortly after I turned 5 one morning I woke up and I realized my Grandma wasn't up so I went to check on her. Well she wouldn't wake up and she wasn't breathing so I called 911. The next thing I know a social worker was at my Grandma's house to tell me Grandma passed away and to to pack a large duffle bag. Then she said we were going to live with a nice and family and that's when we entered the system."_ Crap did I just say we _._

I noticed that everyone seemed confused and finally Stef turned to me and asked "Riley you said we entered the system, who is we?" I look back at her and say "My sister." As I try to stop my eyes from watering any more so that way I wouldn't cry. Stef and Lena looked concerned before they could ask anything Jude asked "Where is she now? Did they split you guys up?" I look around trying not to make eye contact with anyone and I say "No, they didn't split us up, ssh-she died the day before my 8th birthday in a car accident sh...she was only 6." I looked at Callie I could tell she was thinking what it would have been like to lose Jude. Jude looked like he wished he wouldn't have asked. Marianna looks like she was trying not to cry. Stef and Lena were now holding hands and I saw Lena while away a tear. Stef turns to me and puts her hand on my back and says "Riley I am so sorry sweetheart about your Mom, Dad, Grandma, and sister I couldn't imagine what that was like to lose all those people so young." At this point I wanted to do nothing more than cry, but I told my self to keep it together. Everyone in the room was saying basically the same thing as Stef, I told them all thank you. There was an awkward silence, but thankfully Stef finally broke the silence and asked "Who wants dessert?"

 **Let me know what you guys think and where you want to see the next chapter start.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter let me know what you think.**

 **Riley's POV**

After we all finished dinner Callie and I went to go finish our paper and then we were done we were going to play a board game and watch a movie with her family. As we were writing the last page of our paper Callie looked at me and asked "Were you and your little sister close?" I looked back at her and said "Yes, and from what I you told me my sister and I were like you and Jude. I miss her more and more each day. I was similar to you I did anything to protect her just like you did with Jude. We looked a lot a like." I took off my locket opened it and handed it to Callie. She looks at me says "Wow you guys do look a lot a like. What was your sisters name?" I replied "Her name was Avery." Callie looks back at me "I am sorry about Avery, I couldn't imagine my life without Jude." I say "Thanks, it sucks, I'm gonna go use the bathroom."

 **Callie's POV**

After Riley went out the door Jude came in my room. I look at him "Hey buddy how are you?" He comes over and sits next to me "Good, Callie I couldn't imagine my life without you." I look at him "Jude I would be lost without you that's why I always did whatever I could to protect you. I love you." As I sad that I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug. He said "I love you too Callie." After he said that I released him from my hug Riley entered the room. She looked at Jude, I could tell by the way she looked at him just how much she missed her sister. Jude got up and as he was leaving the room he looked at Riley and said "Sorry about your sister and I am sorry if I upset you about asking about her." Riley put her hand on Jude's shoulder, looked at him and said "Jude don't feel bad about asking about my sister. I am glad you did, because when you did I had tell you what happened to her, but I was also reminded of all of these wonderful memories of her. So thank you." In that moment I realized that Riley and I are more a like than I thought. She tried to make Jude not feel guilty about asking her about her sister and I realized she would have done anything to protect Avery and how great she was as an older sister. Jude left the room and we continued to work on our paper. After we finally finished we went down stairs and played games with everyone until it was time to go to bed. She grabbed her PJs and went into the bathroom to change.

 **Riley's POV**

I went into the bathroom to get changed into my PJs making sure I locked the door. I take of my shirt and look at the huge and nasty looking bruises on my side and stomach. I run my finger along the side of my torso and immediately wince in pain. I think to myself why is this happening. I realized I have been the bathroom for several minutes now so I quickly change into my PJs and exit the bathroom. When I enter back into Callie's room she is blowing up the air mattress and asks if everything is okay and I reply "Yeah." As soon as Marianna, Callie and myself were in our beds Stef came into the room to say goodnight she is wearing a San Diego Police tshirt I immediately tense up just seeing those words remind me of him. Then I realize why Stef looks familiar and I just hope she doesn't remember the night she first met me.

 **Stef's POV**

I enter Callie and Marianna's room to check on everyone and say goodnight. As I scan the room I notice Riley is looking at me and starts to tense up and become nervous. There is something about this girl. I haven't figured out why or how but she looks so familiar to the point I could swear that we have met before. I leave the girls room and head back to mine. The wheels in my head are turning I am just trying to figure out why I feel I know Riley. I enter the room and Lena looks at me with concern and says "Stef what's going on?" I reply "Nothing, I am just thinking about Riley." She looks back at me "Oh honey I know, I feel so bad for her I couldn't imagine what she has been through losing her parents and her sister that young." I look at her and say "I know, I am glad Callie and Jude and the Twins had each other, it's just for some reason she looks familiar like we have met before." Lena looks concerned again "Really?" I look back "But I haven't figured out why yet."

 **What do you guys think? I would love any suggestions to see what you me to add in the story. Also I would love suggestions of how Riley and Stef know each other.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Flashbacks are in Italics**

 **A few weeks later**

 **Warning abuse is discussed in this chapter.**

 **Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while school as been crazy busy. I will be posting weekly, so I hope you guys keep coming back.**

 **Callie's POV**

Since Riley spent the night we have become closer and she has opened up more just not about her past. I have noticed some bruises since her black eye mostly on her legs and arms, but she claimed they were from soccer which makes sense I guess, but something doesn't feel right. I have a feeling someone is hurting her and I can't stop thinking about it. Also I really hope I am wrong, I know what it's like to be hit time after time. I am in my 1st period class waiting for class to start and I realize Riley isn't there. She is never this late. I text her several times, but no answer. I ask to go to the bathroom and as soon as I enter I call her, but it goes straight to voicemail.

 **A few hours later**

It's now 4th period and I remember she has history with Marianna and so I text Marianna and she says Riley isn't there I could tell Marianna was as worried as I was. So I decided that if she wasn't at lunch next period I would stop in Mama's office and find out why.

 **Riley's POV**

Last night was the worst he has ever hit him and it was because I didn't have dinner on the table when he got home. I usually always have it ready, but I couldn't help it that practice ran late. I hate the fact that my foster mom works the night shift he never hits me when she is around. All I remember is "You little bitch can't you do anything right!" He kept saying that over and over agin as he punched me in the stomach each hit hurting worse then last. I eventually break free and as I dash out of the room he grabs my wrist and twists it. I scream out in pain as I could feel and hear my bones break. He then is yelling at me to shut the hell up and he throws me to the ground but before I reach the ground I cut my head of the side of the island. We finally arrive at school and I am extremely nervous because I know Callie is going to have a lot of questions and before I get out of the car I check with him to make sure it was still okay to go to Callie's after school to work on a project. I can usually hide my bruises, but I can't hide a giant cut in my forehead (that needed stitches) and a broken arm very well. By the time I get to school I realize it's 10 minutes before lunch. I enter the building and head to the office to check in for the day. As I enter the office I immediately make eye contact with Lena and I can tell by the look on her face that she is concerned. Lena walks up to me and says "Oh my gosh Riley, are you okay? What happened?" She was obviously referring to my injuries and I looked at her and said "Well I was heading down stairs to the kitchen and when I reached the second to last step I tripped and I landed on my arm and my head hit the side of the railing. I am late this morning because I went to see the orthopedic doctor this morning to get more X-rays and my cast." Lena looks back at me and says "That must have hurt and I hope you feel better and 4th period is basically over so you can head to lunch." I reply okay and head to lunch and I am really wondering if Lena believe my story of how I broke my arm. I honestly wish what I tell her is the truth, but unfortunately it's not.

 **Lena's POV**

I am starting to get worried about Riley, over the past few weeks I have noticed more bruises but all of them can be explained by sports or her own clumsiness. On the other hand, I think about how can some be so graceful on the soccer field, but so clumsy of the field. I think Callie once said Riley's foster dad is a cop and I know Stef has been going crazy digging through old case files trying to figure out how she knows Riley, but I feel her safety trumps that so I decide to give Stef a call to see what she can find out and I am going to talk to Monte to have her contact child services and Riley's social worker. Ring ring ring Stef: "Hey babe"

Lena: "Stef I just looked at Riley's contact information and her foster dad's name is "Jack Keller" do you know him." Stef: "yeah, he seems like a nice guy, but I heard he like a beer or two, why are you asking." Lena: Riley came in late this morning with a broken wrist and a large cut that required stitches on her forehead. When I asked her what happened she told me she fell down the stairs landed on her wrist and hit her head of the side of the railing, but something didn't seem right about it. Stef: "Your saying you think she is being abused?" Lena: "yes, and because I suspect something I have to call child services." Stef: "I will look into him more...Lena I have to go look at a specific case file I think I figured out why I recognize Riley. I will call you later and I might come to the school to talk to Riley if she is who I think she is."

 **I would love to here any suggestions on where you want the story to got and how/why you guys want Stef to have meet Riley in the past and why she recognizes Riley.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner school just got crazy busy and I had been debating on what I wanted to happen in this chapter. This is what I came up with. Enjoy!**

 **Stef's POV**

I am looking for Mike all around the station when I finally find him. I call out to him "Mike." He came over to me and I explained to him about I think I might recognize Callie's new friend Riley from an old case of ours and I need his help to find it in the storage room. He of course agreed to help and away we went. We had gone through 50 files when Mike yelled I found it. As we read over the file I knew that I was right when I said I knew Riley before and I also then realized Riley has hid abuse before so I wouldn't be surprised if she was hiding it now. I knew I had to call Lena. After a few rings Lena answers "Hey, what's up" I then asked her "Have you called Riley's social worker and child services yet?" She said no and that she was just about to. I told her that I think we should talk to Riley when she comes over tonight first. Lena then asked "Stef do you really think she will open up to us?" I then told her "She might when I remind her that she has meet me before and it's okay to trust me." Lena reluctantly agreed and with that she hung up.

 **Riley's POV**

Everyone freaked out when they saw me at lunch and they were all asking a ton of questions. I don't think Callie believed a word I said. However, I think Jude and Marianna might have. I was leaving lunch and was about to head into the building when Callie stopped me. Callie: "Tell me the truth about your Foster dad he is hurting you isn't he?" Me: "No, he isn't so why don't we just stop talking about it." Callie: "I know he is and I know your hiding it because I used to do the same thing because I was embarrassed, but I don't think that's why your hiding your abuse so what is your excuse.?" Me: "Callie I really can't and don't want to talk about this. Nothing is happening so why don't we drop the subject. And if something was happening and I told you, you would tell your moms and if I did tell you something was happening which it's not I would want you to keep it a secret." Callie: "Please I know something is going on you can trust me and my moms just let us help you. Me: "I can't right now I really have to go to class." As I turned around I saw him watching me and I was praying he wouldn't think anything of it. I entered the building and heard my name called to come to the office I start to head that way when he sees me. He grabs me and shoves me in a closet he puts his hands around my neck and says "Why am I here, what did you do, who did you tell?" He finally let go and as I was trying to catch my breath I told him I didn't do anything and I haven't told anyone. I told him I told anyone who asked the story he told me to tell and that if anyone didn't believe me that was their problem and that I would deny it. He said good and with that we went to the office.

 **Lena's POV**

As Riley and her foster dad enter my office I could tell Riley seemed nervous and scared. I invite them both to take a seat and I explain the purpose of the meeting. I said "After a new student has been here for a month it is in our school protocol to check in see how the student is adjusting academically and socially and as I was looking through the files today I noticed Riley has been here a little bit over a month now so I am sorry for the short notice on the meeting." I think to myself that's a lie, the real reason is to see how Riley and Mr. Keller interact with each other so I could see for myself if there were any indicators he abused her. I could tell when I told them why they were here that Riley looked relieved. She answered all my questions, but before she answered she looked at him to see if it was okay to answer this is screaming to me that he controls her and he likely does abuse her. I wrapped up the meeting and was about to say goodbye when I was interrupted by her foster father "Thank you, I know Riley was supposed to come home with you after school, but my wife and I need to discuss something with her so I will drop her off after our discussion." I can tell Riley is nervous, confused, and scared. I escorted them out of my office and watched their interaction. I can tell he seems angry and Riley is scared and as they both go their separate ways I decided to call Stef. _Ring Ring Ring_. Stef: "Hey honey what's up?" Me: "So I maybe made things worse for Riley, but before we go and pull her out of her home I needed to see for my self how Riley and her foster dad interacted. Stef I definitely think there is abuse going on she seems terrified of him and he probably threatened her so that's why she has not said anything. Anyway Keller seemed angry and now before Riley comes over tonight he is taking her home. What if he hits her?" Stef: "Lena, you were doing what you thought was best. Mike and I figured out why I know Riley. She was victim of abuse in an old case of mine and Lena this would not be her first time hiding abuse. I am coming down right now and the two of us will talk with her. Hopefully she will open up so she won't even have to go home with him." Me: "Okay, I will call her out of class, and I will see you soon. Stef I love you." Stef: "I love you too and we are doing the right thing. See you soon. Bye." And with that I call Riley to my office.

 **Let me know what you guys think and want to happen! I promise to update more frequently.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Flashbacks are in this chapter mentions abuse.**

 **Riley POV**

I think Lena is figuring out that I am being abused why else would she call me in my foster father in. I don't believe in this check up thing. I don't understand why everyone can't keep out of my business. I want to tell Callie, Lena, and Stef the truth, but I can't because because he forever engraved in mind what would happen if I did and I just can't risk that. But then again I don't just want this pain to end. I am trying to figure out what I am going to do as I make my way to class with Marianna when I hear my name called over the loud speaker to report to Lena's office. I look at Marianna who was just as confused as I was considering I was just in Lena's office 10 minutes ago. I say goodbye to Marianna and make my way to Lena's office hoping and praying that I am not in trouble. I knock on Lena's office door and I hear come in so I open the door to see Stef and Lena sitting in chairs across from a couch. I make my way to the couch and sit. I am, trying to remain calm on the outside, but on the inside I am freaking out wondering if this is about my foster dad or my history with Stef. Either way I am going to find out.

Stef is the one to start the conversation. Stef: "It's good to see you Riley, I know it's been a couple of days since we have seen each other, so how are you?"

I completely ignore that question and just burst out "I know Stef would not come all the way down here to ask me how I am doing, so why am I here and what is going on?" The moms look at each other because they realized that I know there is a reason why I am here.

Lena: "Well it appears you and Stef have meet before."

Stef: "You were 8 when we first met, do you remember." Oh crap she remembers.

Me: "Yes, I remember... I will never forget that day."

Stef: "I haven't told Lena how we know each other, I thought maybe you should."

Me: "Do I have to?"

Lena: "Please sweetheart it would mean a lot to me if you would tell me."

Me: "Okay, so Stef and I met when...

 **Flashback**

 _So I had been in this foster home for about two months. This was the first foster home I had been placed in after Avery died. Things were good there, I mean they fed us, never hit us, things were going good. At the house with me were 2 other foster kids, Josh and Grace. Josh was 10 and Grace was 6. I had become really close with both. Grace reminded me a lot of Avery so I was very protective over her. We shared the same room and Josh had his own. Grace and I would always play house and she would be the kid and I would be the mom, or if we played school I was the teacher and she was the student. Josh was my best friend and when I was not hanging out with Grace I was with Josh playing soccer, basketball, tag, riding bikes, we did everything together. Grace joined us as much as she could when she wasn't playing with her dolls or when she wasn't napping. One day my foster mom went what we thought was out of town on a business trip. She was supposed to be gone for two days. Well when those two days turned into a week and my foster dad got a call from her saying she was leaving him and that she was working with the social workers to get the three of us placed at new apartment and when we get removed from the house she was coming back to get her things. The three of us heard yelling so we listened in on the other phone. My foster dad was really_ _mad after the conversation. That night he got a babysitter and left for a few hours. When he cam home I could tell he was drunk. So the three of us decided to go to bed early. I woke up to hear Grace crying she had a nightmare unfortunately my foster dad heard her crying to. He was still angry and drunk that for no reason other than Grace crying he decided to teach her a lesson. He started beating her. Hit, punch, kick. When I realized what was happening I knew I had stop it. I didn't care how bad I got hurt as long as Grace was not going to. So I got out of bed and slapped him on the arm. That's when he started to hit, punch, and kick me over and over again. All over my body. It felt like he was trying to beat the life out of me. Each hit or kick hurt worse than the one before it. The three of us had a signal that meant go get help. I gave the signal to Grace except she didn't get the help I was hoping for. She went and got Josh. Josh came in the room and started hitting my foster dad so that way he would stop hurting me. That is when my foster dad started to hit him. I quickly grabbed Grace and ran out of the room. I was bleeding and in a lot of pain but I didn't care I had to get help for Josh. We ran to our next door neighbors house Mrs. Johnson she was like our Grandma. She called 911 and that's when we had to wait. I knew I had to save Josh I tried to go back in the house but she stopped me. 5 minutes later the police and ambulance showed up. As soon as I saw them take my foster dad out and handcuffs I knew that the three of us were going to be split up. As he walked by us he mouthed to me and Grace if you say anything I will find you and kill you. I was so scared then I remembered Josh. So I left Grace with Mrs. Johnson and I snuck off and ran back into the house I had to go see Josh one last time because I figured we were going to get spilt up. I had made it all the way up to my room without anyone noticing. I was about to enter my room when I was stopped by a tall blonde lady cop (Stef). She told me I couldn't go in there and she picked me up in her arms. She noticed that I was hurt and she said was taking me to the ambulance. She told me her name was Stef and asked me for my name and age. I told her I am Riley and I am 8. The I told her I didn't want go I had to see Josh. She sat down on the porch swing and told me "Sweetheart I am so sorry, Josh went to heaven." That's when I laid there crying in her arms for what felt like forever. I noticed that another cop named Mr. Mike I heard Grace say, he had told Grace holding her in his arms. I couldn't help but cry more. That's when the ambulance guy came to take me to the hospital, but I wouldn't let go of Stef. So Stef came with me to the hospital she stayed with me over night. I had three broken ribs, a broken wrist, a dislocated shoulder, bruises everywhere, I got stitches on my head and leg, I had two huge black eyes, a split lip, a broken nose, and a next morning Stef and another cop asked me what happened. I told them that Grace and I fell down the steps because we were racing. I didn't want to say the truth because I was scared. For hours I denied that he hit me. They finally brought Grace and the room she had a few bruises but other than that she was fine. When I saw what he did to her it made me so mad. I wanted to say what really happened, but I couldn't risk having me or Grace get hurt. Stef and Mike convinced me and Grace that he would never be able to hurt us. So after hours of denying the truth we finally told it. After that Stef and Mike had to leave. They both promised to be there at the trial and to protect us. Mike tookGrace out of the room to say goodbye. Stef said her goodbyes and she gave me a police teddy bear and her card in case I needed anything. I hugged her and held onto her for as long as I could not wanting her to go. I cried for hours after she left. The day of the trial she kept her promise she showed up. I hugged her and then while I was waiting to testify I sat on her lap. She gave me a necklace that was a locket she told me that as long as I wore this I would feel safe. She walked me up to the stand I was holding on to her hand for dear life. I was terrified that I had to see him again. As I testified the entire I looked at Stef because when I did, I did not feel so scared. After I was done testifying I grabbed Stef's hand and ran out of the room. In the hall I was crying uncontrollably, Stef held me in her arms until I calmed down. She hugged me and said goodbye. I was so sad because I thought I would never see her again. My foster dad was found guilty and is still in jail serving a life sentence. That day was the last day I saw Grace because we were split up. End flashback._

I was crying by this point and so were Lena and Stef. Stef let go of Lena's hand and moved to the couch and gave me a hug. I was crying and crying and when I stopped I looked at her.

Me: "Stef, the first night when you held me in your arms, that was the first time since I had entered the system that I had felt safe. Every time after that I had the same feeling and then I realized you make me feel safe." I started to cry more.

Stef: "Oh, sweetheart, I am so sorry I wish that I had checked up with you after the trial, I am so sorry." As she said this she held on to me even tighter.

Me: "It's okay I have always had you with me I still have your card, the bear, and this." I pulled the locket out from under my shirt and I opened it was a picture of me and Stef from the day of the trial. Stef and Lena were shocked. Stef couldn't believe I have kept it all these years. I told her that when things were bad or even when I was not safe I would just look at the locket after and I would feel safer. There was a period of silence and then Lena broke it.

Lena: "Sweetheart thanking for telling me, I know that couldn't have been easy."

Stef: "Riley, I always assumed that you were lying to protect home because you and Grace didn't want to be split up. I never knew it was because he threatened you."

Me: "Grace and I both knew that whether or not we told the truth we were going to get split up but when we finally told the truth it was because we realized that even if we weren't together if one of us told he could still try to hurt the both of us and neither one of us wanted that guilt so that's why we both told the truth and because we trusted you and Mike."

Stef: "Well I am glad you trust me, and speaking of the truth, I think you need to tell us what really happened to your arm." Crap, they know.. I think to myself what am I going to do. Do I tell them or do I not?...

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Do you think Riley will tell the truth? What do you want to happen to Riley after she tells the truth, if she does? Let me know in the comments. I will post the next chapter soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: Sorry I haven't posted in while school got super busy. Warning this chapter does contain rape, abuse, and swearing. I will be posting the next chapter soon. Enjoy. Tell me what you think.**

 **Riley's POV**

Stef: "Well I am glad you trust me, and speaking of the truth, I think you need to tell us what really happened to your arm." Crap, they know.. I think to myself what am I going to do. Do I tell them or do I not?...

Me: "Well I was heading down stairs to the kitchen and when I reached the second to last step I tripped and I landed on my arm and my head hit the side of the railing." I can't tell them the truth because I can't handle what he would do when he finds out I told someone.

Lena: "Sweetheart, please tell us the truth if someone is hurting you we just want to help. I promise you that you will be safe. We won't let anyone hurt."

I can't believe she said that I have never felt safe since I have entered the system except when I met Stef and in every home I have always been hurt each home physical or emotionally. She can't protect me from anything because I am just being taken from one crappy home and most likely going to be put in another crappy home.

I finally respond.

Riley: "You say you can protect me and keep me safe, but you can't not as long as I am in that system! No one is hurting me I told you what happened, but you don't believe me. No one ever believes me!" And with that I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the room.

Stef yells behind me "Wait" I keep running I hear the end of the day dismissal bell ring and with that I head home.

 **Stef's POV**

I look back at Lena and I see her crying.

Stef: Sweetheart, Riley didn't mean to make you upset she is scared in more ways than one.

Lena: "I know, but she is right Stef that system is broken and it seems to be breaking her. I just don't get why she won't tell us the truth?"

Stef: "Probably because she is scared of him and what is going to happen to her like where she will be placed next if she tells the truth." We sat there for a while thinking about Riley that scared little girl who just ran out of the was about to say something when my phone rang interrupting her.

 **Riley's POV**

When I got home he was there waiting for me and he was drunk and pissed. I know I was going to be in trouble and my foster mom wasn't there. My foster dad stood up, looked at me, and said "You stupid ungrateful little bitch you had one job and you failed!"

That's when he charged at me. He grabbed my ponytail and threw me on the ground. That's when he started punching and kicking me over and over again. Each strike hurt worst than the last. Then he put his hands around my neck and squeezed I thought I was gonna die, but he let go and pinned me down.

He looked at me and said "I told you not to say anything, now I am going to have to teach you a lesson."

I looked at him and said "Sir I told them what you told me to say and I denied anything even when I was asked."

He looked back and said "Well then you are a terrible liar and I still have to teach you a lesson." I kicked him and ran up to my room as fast as I could. I tried to shut my bedroom door, but at this point he had caught up to me.

He pushed his way in the door. He threw me on the bed and pinned me down. He started to hit me. Then he started to unbutton my pants, I said "No, Stop, please no!" He looked at me and said "I am teaching you a lesson one you won't forget." I started to try to fight back, but he over powered me. Within a few moments I felt him inside of me. He was RAPING me. I kept fighting and saying "No Please Stop!"

Suddenly my bedroom door opened it was my foster mom She looked at him and said "You bastard I come home and find you raping our foster daughter you disgust me!" He looked at her and said "Well it looks like I have a lesson to teach you too." She ran out of my room and downstairs. He followed her. I could hear her screams as he hit her so I shut my door and decided to call Stef. I didn't want to die so I had to tell the truth.

 **Stef's POV**

Lena was about to tell me something when my phone rang. I answered thinking it might be Riley.

Stef:Hello

Riley:"Sssssstefff, i...it's me R.r.r Riley." I could tell she had been crying she seemed so scared.

Stef: "Sweetheart what's wrong?" Lena looked concerned.

Riley: "I am so sorry. You and Lena were right he was hurting me. And when I came home from school he he he hurt me Stef and I am really sacred. Now he he is hurting my foster mom I think he is gonna kill her then me. Please ppplease help me Stef." Riley cried as she spoke.

Stef: "Oh baby, it's gonna be okay I am on my way."

Riley: "Okay I got to go I don't want him to hear me." Then she hung up the phone.

I turned to Lena and said "That was Riley she admitted he was hurting her, but we gotta go now she is scared he is gonna kill her. Call 911 now and have them meet us there."

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! What do you think is gonna happen? What do you want to happen? Let me know in the comments. I will post the next chapter soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: enjoy the chapter! Please Review!**

previously: in italics

 **Stef's POV**

 _I look back at Lena and I see her crying._

 _Stef: Sweetheart, Riley didn't mean to make you upset she is scared in more ways than one._

 _Lena: "I know but she is right Stef that system is broken and it seems to be breaking her. I just don't get why she won't tell us the truth?"_

 _Stef: "Probably because she is scared of him and what is going to happen to her like where she will be placed next if she tells the truth." We sat there for a while thinking about Riley that scared little girl who just ran out of the office._

 _Lean was about to say something when my phone rang interrupting her._ _I answered thinking it might be Riley._

 _Stef:Hello_

 _Riley:"Sssssstefff, i...it's me R.r.r Riley." I could tell she had been crying she seemed so scared._

 _Stef: "Sweetheart what's wrong?" Lena looked concerned._

 _Riley: "I am so sorry. You and Lena were right he was hurting me. And when I came home from school he he he hurt me Stef and I am really sacred. Now he he is hurting my foster mom I think he is gonna kill her then me. Please ppplease help me Stef." Riley cried as she spoke._

 _Stef: "Oh baby, it's gonna be okay I am on my way."_

 _Riley: "Okay I got to go I don't want him to hear me." Then she hung up the phone._

 _I turned to Lena and said "That was Riley she admitted he was hurting her, but we gotta go now she is scared he is gonna kill her. Call 911 now and have them meet us there."_

 **Stef's POV**

Lena and I ran to the the car and jumped in. Thankfully Riley only lives a few minutes away from the school. I look over Lena and see her crying. I look at Lena and say "Sweetheart it's going to be okay, I am going to go get Riley out of there safely and then we are going to get her checked okay. Lena looks at me and says "Stef after she gets checked out I want to bring her home, I don't want to send her into that system right now." I said "I want to bring her home too."

Then I grab her hand. Within five minutes we arrived at the house. When we arrived backup was already there. I looked at Lena and said "Baby I love you. Stay in the car I will be back soon and we will figure out how we are gonna help Riley." The moment I finish that sentence we heard two gunshots ring from the house. Lena looked at me with concern. I exited the car drew my weapon and Mike arrived at the same time.

We enter the house weapons drawn. When we arrive inside we see Hernandez and Diaz. Diaz. was shot in the shoulder and Hernandez was applying pressure. Mike asked "What happened?"

Hernandez replied, when we arrived Keller had a gun pointed at his wife. We told him several times to put the gun down instead he shot the gun hitting Diaz in the shoulder. At this point LeBlanc and Miller were entering from the rear he went to turn to shoot them and that's when I fired. Miller secured the weapon and checked for a pulse Keller is dead and so is the wife. It looks like he beat her to death. During that time LeBlanc did a sweep of the downstairs and found nothing. Both of them then upstairs to do a sweep of the rooms. I called for an ambulance and put pressure on his shoulder." I looked at him and asked "Have you seen a young girl?" And he replied "Not downstairs she might be upstairs."

I run upstairs and I see Miller and LeBlanc exiting two rooms. I ask "Have you found a young girl?" They both said "No, but they had to check one more room."

I heard towards the room put my gun away and enter. I look around the room it appears to be Riley's, but I don't see her anywhere. I check the closet she wasn't there and then I heard a small whimper that sounded like it came out from under the bed so I check and I find Riley. I can't really see her that well, but I say "Hey sweetheart it's me your safe now, he can't hurt you so why don't you come out." I hear a quiet "Okay" back and I see her hesitantly come out from under the bed. She gets out from underneath the bed and sits up. I see all the blood and marks on her body and face. I think to myself good thing that bastard is dead or I would kill him right now. Riley is sobbing and shaking as she brings her knees to her chest and she is staring at the floor. She starts to hyperventilating so I get down next to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She flinches and pulls away and says "Please don't hurt me." I move in front of her so she can see my face and say "Riley sweetheart I know you are scared, but look it's me Stef and I am not going to let anyone hurt you." She looks at me and says "Stef? is that really you?" I reply "Yes, baby it's me it's really me."

She looks at me and says" I'm sorry I'm so sorry." Hearing those words broke my heart. I put my hands on her shoulders and say "Look at me, now I want you to listen to me, you have nothing to be sorry for, none of this is your fault, you hear me none of this is your fault." She looks back at me and says "I'm scared." I wrap her in my arms and say "I know baby, ssh everything is going to be okay."

She cries into my chest and says "Stef he hurt me he really hurt me and he is going to hurt me again." I reply "No he won't baby he is dead." She holds onto me tighter and says "He hurt me so bad Stef." I say, "I know baby I know, it's going to be okay I am here now, you are safe." Riley replies "No, you don't know Stef he he he Raped me." She cried as she spoke. When I hear what he did to her it takes all I have not to cry knowing he hurt her that way. I reply "Oh honey, I am so so sorry he did that to you, but me and Lena will get you through this okay?" Riley looks at me and says "Okay but promise you won't tell Brandon, Callie, Jesus, Marianna, or Jude. Please promise me they won't know." I told her "Of course baby I won't tell them, can I tell Lena?" She replied "I want to." I said "Okay, let's go get you checked out and then get you home." She looks at me confused and asks "I don't have home so where is home?" That statement I don't have a home broke my heart. I look back at her and reply "With me and Lena." And with that I pick her up and carry her downstairs and out of the house and head towards the paramedics who are carrying the stretcher towards us.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I really wanted to take my time writing about what happens at the hospital and when Lena goes home to grab a few things and the kids have questions But I didn't want to wait to long to give you guys an update. So, here is a short quick little filler/update chapter. Let me know what you guys think and what you want to see and as always thank you for reading.**

 **Lena's POV**

I am so anxious waiting in the car wondering if Riley is okay. The gunshots I don't think I will ever be able to unhear that sound and the concern Stef had written on her face. Omg all I keep thinking was Riley shot. It fells like it has been hours waiting when it's only been ten minutes. I am staring at the door of the house waiting to see Stef or Riley. I finally see Stef and she is carrying Riley. I can see all the blood on Riley's face and the marks on her arms and I gasp. I can only imagine what the rest of her body looks like. It makes me sick just thinking about it. I pull myself together and run towards them.

I call out their names "Stef, Riley" As Stef lays Riley on the stretcher I finally catch up to them. Riley turns to me and says "Lena!" Gosh she sounds so scared. I look around there are no bullet holes or signs that she was shot that I can see Thank God. So I grab her hand and reply "Hi sweetheart, I am so sorry. But everything is going to be okay. We are going to get you checked out and take you home. Stef is going to go with you to the hospital. I will meet you there, first I am going to run home and grab a few things."

Stef looked at me and said why don't you grab a pair of Callie's clothes for Riley too." I am a little confused as to why. And then it hit me Stef had a look in her eyes that told me this was more than just because they were bloody. But then again I am not sure maybe they were just evidence in the beating. God I hate that word beating. But I am praying for Riley's sake that what Liam did to Callie did not happen to her. I know that I will eventually find out. Anyway Riley looked at Stef and said "But, I have stuff here so why can't Lena grab that?" Stef looks at her and says "The house is a crime scene right now, once all the evidence is processed we will come get your stuff I promise it should be done within a day or two. Okay?" She replied "Okay."

She then turned to me and said "What are you going to tell everyone?" I reply "I am just going to say you had an accident and are at the hospital, but everything will be okay and when you are released you are going to to be staying with us for while. I promise to not say what happened or anything else until you, me, and Stef figure it out. Okay?" Riley then said "Okay."

Stef looked at me and said "Okay, I am going to take her to the hospital now, go grab the stuff met us there, and have Mike follow you and have him stay with the kids. I love you" I reply "Okay I love you too." Then I turn to Riley give her hand a squeeze and say "Bye Riley I will see you soon. In the meantime Stef is going to take good care of you." Riley told me bye and with that I head to the car to go home.

 **Stef's POV**

When we get into the ambulance they hooked her to the heart monitor and an IV. They began taking her blood pressure when it was high I got concerned, but the paramedic said it was normal after a trauma. That word hit me hard. Trauma. I sat there looking at this girl who went through hell tonight. She was beaten, and it was one of the worst beatings that as cop I had ever seen. On top that she was raped this precious girl was violated in the worse way at 15 years old just like my Callie. Since the day I first met this girl she has never left my heart. God how I wish I had checked up on her after that trial more and maybe we could have avoided this. Riley had barely spoken a word yet alone looked at me since we went into the ambulance, but I hadn't let go of her hand once. But all I could see when I looked at hear face was the blood, the marks, and the tears. Gosh I could only imagine the pain she was in right now.

The paramedic looks at me and Riley and says "We will be at the hospital in about 3 minutes." As soon as the paramedic said that there was beeping on the monitor and Riley was gasping for air. Damnit Riley stay with me. The paramedic intubated her and was shocking her. We arrived at the hospital and Riley's heart still wasn't beating that's when they whisked her away and I was separated from her wondering if she was going to make it. I wanted to do nothing more than cry so I was fighting back the tears because I needed to be strong for Riley. The nurse came to me to get information about what happened and I told her Riley had been attacked and even worse she had been raped. It was going to be a long night.

 **Author's note: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I will update soon I promise. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
